


You Can Be The Boss

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (koga calls rei ‘queer’ and ‘faggot’), Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Making Up, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Slurs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anzu admits that she cheated on Koga.It goes... considerably well.
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	You Can Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Enstars fandom this is all I’ll ever contribute to you.

“You did WHAT?!” 

Anzu bites her lip and hangs her head, staring at her lap in shame. Tears start to form in her eyes, but she blinks them away. She’s not going to allow herself to get emotional right now. This is Koga’s time to shed tears.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you are!” He shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “I mean fuck, baby! What am I supposed to do here?!”

“... Do you want me to explain myself?” She asks, meeting his eyes. They’re full of hurt.

“I do,” he grunts, nodding shortly. She inhales slowly and smooths her skirt down.

“It was only once,” she begins. “Last week. After practice. The day you went home early because you were feeling feverish?”

Koga scoffs a little at that, rolling his eyes. The first tears begin to fall, but he says nothing.

“I don’t really know how it happened... he lingered after everyone finished, like he normally does, and we were making small talk. I guess one thing led to another, and then we just... I-It didn’t seem like a big deal at the time, but... the guilt is just too much now...”

“Yeah, well,” Koga sniffs. “I’m sorry that your unfaithfulness was so hard on you, Anzu.” 

“I’m sorry,” she says again, voice wavering.

“Was it consensual? You weren’t coerced into doing anything you didn’t want to do?”

“No,” she admits quietly. “I wanted to.”

“For how long?”

“Only in the moment.”

“Right,” he nods, biting his lip. “... Do you love him?” He asks, voice breaking.

“No,” she says earnestly, finally allowing some emotion to creep into her voice. “I love you.”

Koga presses his lips together so hard they’ll likely bruise. He refuses to look at Anzu as the first sob erupts from his throat. He desperately wipes away his tears, hating how much this breaks him, how much he FEELS.

“Oh, puppy,” she mumbles, standing. Her tears spill over as well. “Come here.”

He hesitates as first, but then he’s diving at her, wrapping his arms around her body so tightly that she struggles to breath for a moment. He sobs openly into her hair, clutching at her shirt for something, anything to ground himself. She strokes his back.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers, pressing closer.

“I-I don’t get it,” he whimpers. “Was I not enough? Was I not good to you?”

“Koga, I’m not leaving you,” she says, her heart dropping in shock. “You.. are perfect. I’m the one who screwed up, puppy. Not you.”

“I can’t lose you,” he whispers, digging his nails into her back. “I can’t.”

“You’re not losing me,” she promises. “We’re gonna try again, okay? I’m gonna fix this. I’m going to make it up to you. I promise.”

“I love you,” he says shakily. “I’m so fucking mad at you right now, but I love you.”

“Do you need a break?” She asks seriously, pulling back to look him in the eyes. 

“No,” he says. “We’re gonna talk things out. We’re gonna work through this, baby.”

“And Rei?” She questions. “What’s gonna happen between the three of us?”

“... Look, I’m... I’m not gonna be the guy that prevents you from seeing him,” he sighs. “But he and I are gonna... talk things out, too. He’s not gonna give a fucking glance in your direction after I’m through with him.”

“Koga,” she warns. “Wait until you’ve cooled down a little bit, please. I don’t want you getting in trouble.” He growls.

“Bastard has it coming, if you ask me,” he hisses. “... But, yeah, I’ll wait. It’s not gonna change my mind, but I’ll wait.”

“Thank you,” she says, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You’re so good for me, puppy.”

“Anzu...” he grunts, his face softening again.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she whispers. “You call the shots.”

He picks her up by her waist, wrapping her legs around his torso. He gently pushes some hair out of her face and kisses her sweetly.

“You’re mine,” he mumbles against her lips. “Right, baby? You’re mine.”

“All yours,” she promises. He smiles.

“All mine.” 

\- - - 

“Hey, asshole!” Koga calls out, stalking over to Rei. “We need to have a talk.”

“It’s lovely out today, isn’t it?” Rei hums, not turning to look at him. 

“It’s raining,” Koga snarls.

“Precisely,” he says, leaning against the railing of the gazebo. “What are we talking about?”

“You know exactly what,” he growls.

“I don’t want to assume.”

“I’m talkin’ about you fucking my girlfriend.”

“Oh, so it’s infidelity you want to discuss,” he sighs. “Not the most interesting topic, but-“

“Cut the shit,” Koga spits. “This can go one of two ways. Now, we can talk this out like men, you take the chance to explain why I shouldn’t knock those tacky fucking fangs down your throat, and you stay the Hell away from Anzu.”

“Mhm,” Rei hums. “... Or?”

“Or I kill you,” he says. “Right now.”

“Uh huh.” He sighs. “You know, doggie, I’m a little disappointed in you. Anzu is a big girl, and she was a consenting adult. She chose to cheat on you. That was her decision. Why aren’t you making her take accountability for her actions? I thought you weren’t going to look down on her anymore.”

“She DID take accountability. She told me herself. We’re gonna work it out. But YOU,” he points a finger at Rei. “YOU need to take responsibility for your actions as well! I mean fuck, man! I thought you were my friend!”

“I don’t see why that has to change.”

“BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!” Koga screams, earning the stares of a few people walking about.

“Careful, doggie,” Rei tuts, smirking. “Wouldn’t want people to learn your secret, now.”

“Fuck you!”

“Is that an offer?” Rei presses, taking a step towards the shorter man. Koga starts.

“... You’re such a manwhore,” he hisses, feeling his face heat up. Rei shrugs.

“What can I say? I’m drawn to the beauty in life.” He leans down to whisper in Koga’s ear. “I think you’re very beautiful, doggie.”

“Yeah? I think you’re a prick,” he says, shoving his chest. “And you smell like mothballs.”

“You’re pretty vulgar, hm? Wanna put that mouth to good use?” He pushes.

“What are you, some kinda queer?”

“Something like that,” he murmurs, caging Koga against the railing with his arms. He presses a kiss to his temple. “Is that okay?”

“What the fuck are you trying?” Koga whispers, trembling with anger. Rei smiles.

“Well, don’t you want to know?” He asks. “Don’t you want to figure out why Anzu didn’t think twice about her disloyalty to you?”

“... Look man, I don’t-“

“I think it’d be pretty funny to see you do the same,” he continues, leaning down so their lips are practically touching. “After all, dogs are so loyal to their masters... I wonder what it will take to make you break free of your leash?”

“You’ve got the wrong idea,” Koga snarls. 

“Oh? How so?”

“If we were to ever... if I ever...!” He grunts, too prideful to actually voice his thought. “... I’d be the one in control, you musty old bastard.”

“... Alright, then. Let’s see it,” he says, pulling away. Koga’s mind goes blank.

“H-Hah?!”

“Go ahead. Take control of me,” he goes on, folding his hands against his chest. 

“W-What do you... I’m not... W-Why-“

“I’m waiting, doggie,” he teases.

“... Rei,” Koga says. “Piss off. Be rational.”

“I am rational.”

“Nothing about this is-!”

“NOW, doggie!” Rei commands, tone impatient. “Come on! Call the shots!”

Koga’s brain does not move with his body as he lunges at Rei, pressing him against the railing of the gazebo, one hand fisting the front of his shirt and the other tangled at the back of his head. His teeth are bared ferociously, and Rei smiles down at him.

“Not that’s more like it,” he whispers, accentuating it with a roll of his hips. Koga groans lowly, pulling at Rei’s hair harder and earning himself a sharp gasp.

“You don’t move a goddamn muscle until I tell you to,” he growls. “Fucking home wrecker.”

“Can you really blame me, Koga?” He pushes. “I mean, you’ve had Anzu, so you must know.”

“Keep her name out of your filthy mouth.”

“Make me,” he whispers, blowing his hot breath onto Koga’s face. 

The shorter male wastes no time smashing his lips against Rei’s, hard enough to draw blood. The vampire hungrily laps it up, moaning softly in delight. Koga plunges his tongue into his mouth and starts moving his hips.

“You’re so fucking cocky,” he spits, moving a knee in between Rei’s legs. “Strutting around like you own the damn school, cracking those wise-ass jokes, going through my shit-“ 

“Fucking your girlfriend?” He asks breathlessly, throwing his head back as much as Koga’s hand will allow him to.

“You could literally have any girl you wanted,” he grunts, pressing his knee harder into Rei’s crotch. “You just picked Anzu to piss me off, didn’t you? To get on my nerves?”

“Something like that.” He gasps when Koga grinds down harder. “M-Maybe I just wanted your attention, doggie.”

“Why? You got something to tell me?” He pushes Rei harder against the railing, the wood creaking in protest. “Spit it out.”

“I-I want-“ Rei stutters, squeezing his eyes shut. “Sh-Shit, slow down, I’m g-getting-“

“Spit. It. Out.” He demands, pressing his knee down to the point of hurting. Rei gasps.

“I-I want you!” He cries, biting down on his lip.

Koga spits in his face.

“Well, you got me,” he grumbles, pulling Rei down by his hair to whisper in his ear. He grinds his knee down again. “Faggot.”

Rei climaxes embarrassingly fast with a stuttered groan and a full-body shudder. He collapses onto Koga, ignoring how a few strands of his hair are yanked from his scalp.

“Get off me,” Koga grunts, shoving Rei away. The taller boy crumples to the ground. “You’re such a goddamn freak, Sakuma.” 

“L-Let me...” Rei begins, pawing at the front of Koga’s pants. He pauses. “You’re not...?”

“What? Did you expect something like that to excite me?” Koga laughs cruelly. “Unlike you, I don’t get off on hurting people. Asshole.”

Rei tries to pretend like that doesn’t hurt him.

“But Anzu-“

“Yeah,” Koga says. “About that. Stay the fuck away from her, okay? Or I’ll tell everyone that you’re a nutter that gets off on being called ‘fag,’ got it?” He asks, glaring down.

“... Yeah,” Rei says softly. “Got it.”

“Good,” Koga nods, turning on his heel.

Once the wolf boy is out of earshot, Rei allows his lip to quiver. He stands up on shaky legs, wiping away the tears and blood from his face.

“Well,” he chuckles bitterly. “That backfired.”


End file.
